Well Deserved Happiness
by thalanto
Summary: How the romantic relationship between Olivia Benson and Ed Tucker began. Much more to come. Tuckson all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Well Deserved Happiness

How it all started

The seed was planted during the time he requested a private talk with Detective Benson. It was like his eyes penetrated her whole body with an extreme force, the force of change. It was time for redemption. None of the two noticed that. But something just began.

''Detective Benson walk me out please?'' Tucker asked. He surprised himself asking her that because there wasn't a good reason for doing so, but he desperately needed to spend more time with her. Seeing her being with Cassidy drove him crazy because she deserves much more than that. After their small talk Tucker stared at her as she was leaving. She was a magnet.

Olivia spent the next hour processing what has been preceded between her and Tucker. She wondered if Tucker really wanted to help Cassidy get his shield back. But she also wondered why she couldn't forget his gaze, that deep blue professional look he always has.

The second shaking for Olivia happened during the shooting at Amaro's household. She called Tucker just to make it clear that Nick's actions were not neat but definitely justified.

''Precinct got this'' Cragen said as he saw Tucker stepping into the house.

''Captain I called him in'' Olivia explained herself.

''Amaro for what is worth I would ' ve done the same thing you did…or worse'' Tucker said as he exited the house giving space to Benson as he asked him.

Olivia couldn't believe her ears. Tucker said that or his doppelganger, she thought.

Tucker on the other hand tried to be more understanding about the situation. He didn't know what it was but being around Olivia made him softer. Always professional but slightly softer.

Then the atrocious incident with Lewis took place.

''Lewis shot himself'' Olivia addressed to Tucker and Draper.

''We have not found sufficient evidence to dispute your version of events. Good luck to you Sergeant Benson'' Tucker believed her.

Quite some time has passed. The shadow of Amaro's father threatened his position so Benson had his back.

''Sergeant we gotta stop meeting like this'' Tucker said as he approached Benson when she entered the crowded bar…

''Amaro has no interest in protecting his father he is not trying to fix this'' Olivia told him.

''Alright, so much for the small talk and since you 're asking I would hate to be him right now. Either he testifies against his father which is barbaric or looks like he is conspiring to cover up a crime. I almost feel sorry for him." He said.

''Wow yolu 're getting soft in your old age'' Olivia utter trying to process what Tucker just said.

''Maybe, so you just gonna stand here talking about Amaro or can I buy you a drink?''There he said it. But he couldn't fight it. Olivia was standing in front of him, her eyes mesmerize him and he couldn't resist. He was just waiting her rejection.

Surprisingly, Olivia asked how the wine was there. Tucker couldn't believe she actually accepted and as he was trying to remain calm he said to her that she should try the bourbon with a slight smirk on his face. He was going to spend time with Olivia. The two of them. In a bar. It was his lucky day.

Olivia sat across him waiting for the bourbon to arrive. There was much awkwardness but Tucker tried to be the brave one.

''So sergeant Benson how are you?''

''You know the usual, catching perps.''

''I mean after the Lewis thing and everything''

''Oh, I don't really get why you are asking me that Lieutenant since the investigation is way over but I am doing better. Noah helps me a lot.''

''Oh sorry if I was being too invasive I am just concerned about you Sergeant don't take that wrong. How's the kid?''

''No, its ok I just feel weird talking about that you know, it's still a sore subject Lieutenant. Although since you are asking am doing better all because of the miracle called Noah who brought the light back in my life.'' Her eyes were watering talking about her son.

''I am glad. You know kids are blessing.''

''Do you have any kids Tucker?''

''No. No that I do not want them but I think it's not meant to be.''

''Oh.'' Olivia didn't know what to say. She sipped her drink silently hoping that their meeting wouldn't last longer.

''Olivia I am glad you accepted my offer for a drink. It's nice to talk to you outside the job. I mean you are interesting person and I don't want you to think that I am just a monster because of my job.'' He called her by her name for the first time. Olivia cocked an eyebrow without noticing it.

''Ehm, I don't think that Tucker but I would be a liar if I was denying that sometimes you are a pain in the ass.'' They shared a genuine laugh.

''Is there a way I can change that?''

''To not be an ass?''

He laughed hard. ''I can say yes.''

''Let me think about it. I will keep you posted.''

He desperately wanted to grab and kiss her to show her his interest in her but he brushed away his thoughts sensing it was much inappropriate and he would scare her.

Olivia lost in her own thoughts, caught herself having good time with Ed damn Tucker. So unexpected. Or not so much after all.

Olivia suddenly got up. ''I should get going before Noah's bedtime. I always read to him before sleep. He loves it. Don't say it to anyone but I love it too.'' Motherhood truly transformed her. She obtained a purpose in life. Raising Noah. Her little sweet boy.

Tucker couldn't help it and he smiled at her throwing some bills on the table.

''Let me walk you to your car'' he offered.

''No thanks I am getting a cab''

''Oh please let me drive you. I don't bite you know.''

''Ehm, ok Tucker thank you.''

While they were driving her phone rang. It was Lucy.

''Hello Lucy is Noah ok?''

''Oh my God I am coming as soon as possible.''

''What happened?'' Tucker asked concerned.

''Noah is having an asthma crisis and it won't stop. Oh my God my baby. I should be there right now not drinking bourbon with you.'' She automatically regretted what she just said but she was just so worried.

Tucker knew she didn't mean it and he did his best to calm her down. ''Olivia we will be there in 5 minutes top and all will be fine. You know my niece has asthma too and I learnt how to manage these situations, hard way but I learnt. I will help you and you will see, your little man will be at his best in no time.''

Olivia found his words calming but she didn't respond.

They just parked outside her apartment complex and she rushed towards the elevator. She didn't even notice Tucker was coming right behind her. She didn't invite him but maybe he is helpful thought to herself.

As she unlocked the door she rushes to her son. Tucker closed the door and was standing nearby not exactly knowing how close he should get.

Olivia suddenly burst into tears overwhelmed by the whole situation. Tucker immediately rushes to her side. Without thinking it for too long he reached his hands to get the kid.

''Olivia get the inhaled corticosteroids treatment. I got him don't worry he is already breathing better.'' Not really but he had to tell her that to stop the tears running from her face. Olivia was back within a minute and gave Noah his treatment. Fortunately, the toddler's breathing went back to normal very soon.

Olivia wraps Noah into a hug as she was approaching the couch. ''Tucker I am so sorry about that. Noah was doing pretty well recently and that's why I lost it. Have a seat.''

Tucker sat on the edge of the couch not really know who to say.

''Benson its fine. I am glad Noah is ok now. But if I knew that I was coming at your apartment I wound bring him a toy. You know just to buy off his liking.'' Tucker said with a smirk.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at him. Who knew that Ed Tucker likes kids and treats them well. He is a solid cop but he seems a solid man too she thought. Noah let out some noises and Olivia noticed that he extended his hands towards Tucker.

Tucker not knowing what to do took the toddler in his hands and patted his back with care.

Olivia watched the scene delighted not only because Noah overcame the asthma crisis but also because Noah who wasn't very outgoing let Tucker be around him.

''Tucker you want something to drink?''

''Ehm I don't want to overstay.''

''Not at all. You helped us. Thank you Tucker. So how beer sounds?''

''Beer sounds great. Thank you Sergeant.''

Noah exhausted from earlier fell asleep on Tucker's lap.

P.S I really hope that you will enjoy my story. I am thinking about writing upcoming chapters soon. Please let me know how you find it and share your ideas with me about the progress of the story. Also, I am sorry for any mistakes due to the fact that English is not my first language. Christina x


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Noah was asleep for over half an hour, still laid on Tucker's lap. It was a bit uncomfortable for him because he barely could make any movement but he secretly liked the unexpected turn of the night.

''Tucker I don't want to force you to be on my couch for the rest of the night. You know, Noah often sleeps straight till the morning. Don't worry if he wakes up

now. He will be out again within minutes trust me.'' Olivia said with a slight smile on her face. Her exhaustion was obvious too. Her bed right now sounds the ultimate goal.

''Ok Benson, I understand that. And according to your previous constant yawning someone needs to sleep too. I hope that it's not due to boredom though'' Tucker said smiling.

''Tucker believe me I would be out before him if I had the chance.''

''Do you want any help to tuck him in his bed?''

''No, no I can manage that. I guess we way passed the reading time so it would be easy tonight.''

''Alright then, so I better get going.'' Tucker said. He carefully moved Noah from his lap into his mother's warm embrace and stood up.

While he was headed to the door Olivia extended her hand and she barely touched right below his shoulder to get his attention. ''Tucker thank you for putting up with us tonight. I am sorry if I said anything in my shock that bothered you. I didn't mean it. I was just so worried about this little guy.'' She said looking down to her son with affection and care.

''Olivia I am glad if I 've helped even a little bit to make your boy feel better''

''You haven't only made him feel better but me as well.'' She said spontaneously.

Tucker with wide open eyes had a full smirk on his face.

''Ehm, it's my pleasure then.''

''Please keep me updated if he is doing ok the next days.'' How come he thought to himself.

''Ehm ok then I 'll talk to you soon, goodnight Tucker''

''Night Benson.'' He smiled at her as he exited her apartment.

Closing the door Olivia thought that overall, this was interesting and confusing too. Nonetheless, she headed to Noah's bedroom and put him in his crib. The toddler was already immersed in his deep sleep.

The next day Olivia thought about texting him to let him know that everything is ok as she was asked to do so. When they wrapped up the case of the day and got back to her office, she started texting him. ''Tucker Noah is fine today. Not even a mild indication of recrudescence.''

Not ten minutes have passed and her phone vibrated. ''Your guy is a fighter. Have a nice rest of the day Sergeant.''

''You too Lieutenant.'' She texted back and put her phone away.

For her surprise her phone vibrated again. It was from Tucker.

''I would like to see Noah in the near future to give him a toy as I promised.''

Really? Tucker wants to see my baby again? That's odd but slightly cute. Olivia thought.

''Ok. Let me know Lieutenant when would you like to visit.''

''Is tonight good? I am free whenever you tell me Sergeant.'' Olivia couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Tucker. Definitely, something is changing here.

''Ehm ok how about 7? I will be back at home around six to releave Lucy, feed Noah and I'll be waiting for you to arrive before his bedtime.''

''7 o' clock I will be there. You will buzz me in right?'' He said joking

''If you bring wine sure.'' And… she was flirting with him. Oh my God Olivia thought.

''Consider that to be done. You are so predictable Lieutenant. I will be there at 7.''

Olivia arrives home a little bit after 6. She releaved Lucy and bathed Noah.

While she was feeding him the door bell rang. She buzzed Tucker in and within two minutes she heard a slight knock on the door.

''Hello Sergeant.''

''Welcome Lieutenant. Come on in.''

Tucker entered the apartment and focused on the toddler who was covered in baby food while uttering happy incomprehensible noises.

''Don't mind the mess. I got back from the precinct not a long ago and you know living with baby Noah isn't a very tidy task.''

''Of course. Don't worry your place is really cozy and considering the little menace here'' Tucker said caressing Noah's little head,'' it's an achievement to keep it always neat.''

''Have a seat Tucker I am just gonna bring two glasses.''

''I brought rose wine I hope it's ok.''

''Yeah it's fine. You didn't have to do that.''

''You required this Benson otherwise I wasn't welcome here.''

''Oh is that so? And since when you fulfill what I request Tucker?''

They both laughed hard. Noah laughed too not really knowing what's going on but for sure he was pleased by the relaxed atmosphere.

''Oh before I forget I brought this for the kid.'' Inside the cartoon bag there was a colorful book and a blue teddy bear. ''I thought that the teddy bear would be nice since kids feel safe holding them and the book because a little bird told me he likes to listen to stories right before his slumber.''

Olivia put the glasses on the small table and looked at him with gratitude.

''Noah say thank you to Tucker for bringing you presents.'' Noah realizing that his mommy was talking to him let out a loud exciting noise.

Tucker laughed. ''You are welcome Noah.''

''So Tucker are you hungry?'' Olivia asked him as she was pouring the wine into the glasses?

''Ehm I haven't eaten yet but I am ok.''

''Then I am ordering food.''

''No. No really it's ok. I know you don't really want me here so I will be gone soon.''

''Tucker I don't accept negative response. I am ordering Chinese. How that sounds?''

Tucker not knowing what to say. He nodded happily.

''Olivia don't take that wrong but I am glad to be here with you and Noah.''

Olivia sat on the couch next to him but not too close and looked at him with a smirk on her face. ''It's nice to have you Tucker you know not as IAB but as a human. Your company is not that terrible after all.'' They both laughed.

''Do you want to watch a movie? I figured it would be a nice combination with the food.''

''I would love to. But only if you want that too. Don't be forced to be kind with me. Its ok for me to leave right after the food arrives.''

''No Tucker you are my guest and I would like you to keep me company. Ok?'' Tucker was shocked in a good way. He was her guest and she wants him to stay. ''Someone please pinch me to wake up,'' naively thought to himself.

''So I don't have a variety of movies, you know the classic Disney movies for Noah and some rom-coms.'' She told him while she was trying to find something appropriate for the occasion.

''Ehm do you like The proposal?''

''Oh I know that. It's the movie with Sandra Bullock right?''

''Yeah and Ryan Reynolds.'' She responded with a playful smile.

''Oh yeah, yeah. I don't mind.''

''The proposal it is then.''

While the movie was playing, Noah was relaxing in his mother arms and Tucker was getting more and more comfortable around them.

''Tucker I think we both agree that you are Sandra Bullock.'' Olivia said.

Tucker burst into laughing.'' And why is that Benson?''

''You know the vixen who became a lamb.''

''Benson you are something else. Really. And thank you so much for your loving words.'' Tucker teased her.

''It's a good transform idiot.'' And what she just said. Tucker took her hand and tried to tickle her.

''No, no I am sorry you win. ''

''I thought so Benson.'' Tucker said slightly leaning towards her and never letting go of her hand. Noah was watching amused the scene that unfolds in front of him.

Olivia is looking at Tucker with amazement, sensing the intimacy of the moment. Tucker is smiling back at her. Maybe its time to eventually let go. The past is no longer an obstacle. Just the path that lead into this very moment. The moment of realizing the born of a new era for them. Yeah them.

P.S. Please let me know if you liked it and what you prefer to see next. Christina x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several days gone by since that night at Olivia's apartment. There was no contact between Tucker and Benson just because their job was keeping them so busy, therefore there was no time to evaluate their current relationship. If you can call it that.

Tucker was so anxious. He wanted to call her every day since then to show his interest in her, but he was afraid he would give her a misconception of his intentions.

Without thinking it twice, Tucker walks into the precinct, moving straight toward Olivia's office looking for her. She was absent at the moment, so Tucker had decided to wait for her making himself comfortable on her couch, or to be exact he was just trying to get rid of his nervousness. He was dying to see her again.

Olivia stepped out of the elevator and saw Fin approaching her.

''Liv, Satan came by this morning. He is waiting for you.''

''Shut up Fin. I told you not to come drunk over here. We work at SVU you know.''

As Liv was headed to her office, she saw Tucker sitting on her couch. A smile framed her face realizing what Fin was talking about, but nonetheless she was both anxious and delighted to see him again. She secretly hoped that the precinct and her detectives were not under investigation though. Things could get ugly, she thought.

''Tucker to what do I owe the pleasure?'' said to him playfully, avoiding eye contact with him not to make things awkward just yet.

''What I can't just pop in?'' he teased her.

''No.''

Olivia sensed that his presence there was most likely work related and she started to get anxious.

Then Tucker explained to her that 1PP wanted a Lieutenant in there and he already told them that Benson filed for the exam.

Olivia's eyes went wide open not believing in her ears.

''I haven't'' She uttered still in surprise.

''Then do it, don't make a liar out of me''

''I don't know what to say.''

''That's a first.'' Tucker tried to keep a lightweight atmosphere.

Tucker not really knowing what to say next he approached the door.'' Think about it''. And he was now headed toward the elevator, confident that although she is definitely a stubborn she would took his suggestion into consideration.

Olivia on the other hand, spent the next half an hour thinking what had just unfolded in front of her. ''Tucker lied for me? Is he that sure I am gonna pass? And why he wants me to be a Lieutenant? There are so many qualified cops out there.'' She tried to brush away her confusion. Then without much thinking, she took her phone. She sent him a text.

''Tucker I am quite shocked and confused about what you've just suggested to me. Is there a chance to meet me sometime this week to talk about it with a clearer mind?''

While she was waiting for his response her phone rang. It was him.

''Benson.''

''Sergeant, are you free for lunch?''

''Today?'' Olivia asked surprised at his direct invitation.

''Yes, is that working for you?''

''Ehm, I think I could steal a little bit of time around 12.''

''Great. I am gonna come and get you.''

''No, you don't have to do that. Just tell me where to meet you.''

''There is a diner close by the precinct that serves European cuisine. I suppose you would like it. That works?''

''Yes, I'll meet you there at 12.''

''I am looking forward to seeing you again Benson.'' Oh my God. Tucker what the hell; she was astonished by his straightness. But she liked the diversity of their escalating relationship. More likely as friends she thought trying to be as calm as possible. She didn't respond. Not that she didn't want to but they were caught up in a rape case and she didn't know if the response she was willing to text was the proper one. She wanted to see him too. Things are getting more and more complicated between the two.

It was 10 minutes past 12 when Olivia walked into the diner. She was looking anxiously for Tucker and there he was, sitting on a table in the back near the big, bright windows waiting for her. Olivia approached him. Tucker stood up to greet her with a smile on his face. He couldn't hide it and nobody could blame him for that.

''Hello Sergeant, I am glad you made it.''

''Thank you Tucker for accepting to meet me, I know that you probably had better things to do and I appreciate it a lot.''

''Olivia, I had nothing better to do than be here enjoying your company.''

''I am gonna repeat myself Tucker and say that you are getting soft in your age but I am not complaining. It's nice you know, to get to know you more than an IAB evil being.''

They both laughed and kept smiling at each other. Their eyes were connected to one another. Actually they couldn't take their eyes from each other. Surprise, surprise.

''So, you wanted to meet me Benson. As I perceive that, it means that you're thinking about taking the chance here.''

Olivia for a moment was trying to understand if it was an ambiguous statement. Did he mean a chance for the exams or with their personal status? ''Oh don't be silly,'' she thought. ''Obviously, he was talking about the first,'' she concluded. Little did she know.

While they were waiting for their salads to arrive, Tucker spoke to break any remaining awkwardness between the two.

''Olivia, it wasn't my intention to load you with extra weight on your shoulders but I firmly believe that you are the most capable and strong person to lift that weight and make it appear tiny. What I am trying to say is that if it's not you the one to get the promotion, no one is gonna be better than you. Your hard work, your compassion for the victims, your stamina and your ability to always tell the truth, don't go unnoticed you know.''

''Wow. Tucker I am convinced now that you act like that because you have a murder plan for me. Am I right? Or hidden cameras that will appear any moment and tell me you're joking. But if you mean all that you just said, Tucker I am, ehm, so grateful and I wanna thank you for believing in me. '' Olivia said.

''Benson, I think that all these years working together you noticed that I am not saying anything just to say it. I believe in you that's the only truth.''

Right then the waitress came to serve them their food. They ordered one Caesar's salad and also one Greek salad. Tucker got a beer to go with it but Olivia stuck with water.

When they were finished Olivia took the lead to their conversation.

''Tucker, I am gonna take the exams. It's possible for me to fail but I will take the risk.''

''Benson, there is no chance you are going to fail. I am sure you'll hit the highest score. Also, I am gonna help you of course, you know giving you some guidance and discussing with you past papers. Oh and maybe a little bird will whistle you what's sos.'' He whispered playfully.

Olivia smiled widely. ''Thank you so much Tucker. It's so unexpected all this and I am not really sure why you are so nice to me.''

''I 've already told you that I believe in you and therefore in your skills. Besides, it's an opportunity to see you more often.''

''Oh.'' Olivia said laughing. ''Then I am not gonna deprive you of enjoying my company.'' She teased him.

''Then I have accomplished my current goal Sergeant, soon to be Lieutenant.''

''So, it's time to head back to the precinct I suppose.''

''Yes and I am going back to work too, before Draper calls to complain for my absence.''

Olivia reached for her wallet and Tucker immediately touched gently her hand to stop her.

''It's on me Benson. It would be a great impoliteness if I am not paying for our meals.''

''But,'' she started to argue.

''Any argument is not accepted.''

''Thank you then, I owe you one.''

Exiting the diner either of them knew how to end their meeting and walk away.

''Have a nice day Sergeant; I will be waiting for you to call me to help you with studying. If you keep tolerating me of course.'' Tucker said with a smirk.

''You too Lieutenant, ehm, yes I am gonna be in touch with you. Don't worry I am gonna reach out to you sometime before the exams.''

''If you don't I am going to reach for you Benson.'' Leaning close to her ear whispered to her, ''I am not letting you go so easy,'' just enough to give her chills.

P.S I hope you liked it. Please I would appreciate if you write a review for my work and let me know if you would like to see upcoming chapters. I am definitely willing to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Three days have passed since Olivia met Tucker for lunch. After an exhausting day of nonstop work at the precinct Olivia entered her apartment, throwing away her bag and some folders she was holding on the table, so she could be able to relax for a few moments on the couch before she had to wake Noah up from his afternoon nap and feed him. Thinking of her little angel made her smile.

In that very moment, Tucker conquered her mind. ''It wouldn't be polite not to contact him. He told me to do so. He did so much for me lately. And for Noah. How strange is to say that for Tucker''

She thought about texting him. She brushed away any hesitation and dialed his number. She desperately wanted to hear his deep, raspy voice again.

While the phone was ringing, she was expecting to answer with his professional tone but she was wrong.

''Olivia, I was waiting for you to call. Is everything ok?'' Once again she was surprised by Tucker's concern for her.

''Yes, everything is fine. Thank you for asking. I was wondering if you are still available for that boost you've promised to give me.'' She slightly laughed saying that.

''I am available whenever you want me to Benson.'' Tucker said disarmingly.

''Then I am gonna take advantage of that. I am getting more anxious day by day. I thought you may change that. Am I right Lieutenant?'' Olivia said shyly.

''You couldn't make a better choice, Sergeant. I am willing to help in many ways if you let me.''

''What is that suppose to mean?'' She thought to herself.

''It's a deal.'' She eventually said.

''Tell me where and when then, Benson. Or now that I am rethinking it, let me take you to some place I am sure you'll like. When it's your day off?'' He asked.

''Actually, it's tomorrow.''

''Great, I could manage my meetings at work, therefore I can have plenty of time to spend with you. You know to guide you, give you some piece of advice and possibly make you forget your anxiety for a while.''

''You are making a little extravagant promises here, Lieutenant.''

''Benson, believe me I can do that and much more to satisfy a woman like you.'' He said a little bit embarrassed for going too straightforward.

''Who are you and what you've done to Lieutenant Tucker?'' Olivia said not really managing to hold her gargle laugh.

''And you haven't seen anything yet, Benson.''

''Alright, Tucker thank you so much. Oh before I forget, when it's my day off I usually dedicate the whole day to Noah, treasuring quality time with him, so…before she finishes her sentence Tucker interrupted her.

''Of course, I was going to ask you about Noah. I thought that he may be going at day care those days but if your little man is spending them with his mommy, at least for tomorrow you are stuck with me too.''

''So are you saying that we are bringing Noah with us too?''

''Absolutely. I would love that.''

''Oh ok Tucker thank you so much.''

''I was thinking that about 9 in the morning it's a decent time to get going. That works?''

''Yeah it's fine. I am gonna feed Noah, bath him and get myself ready on time.''

''Ok. I will be waiting for you down the road of your apartment complex at 9 o clock. Oh, remember to wear comfortable clothes and get Noah a hat.''

''You're still not telling me where we are going, aren't you Lieutenant?

''Absolutely not Benson. It's a surprise. You'll find out pretty soon.''

The next morning, Olivia woke up around 7:30. She went straight to Noah's room to get the toddler from his crib so she could get his food ready. While she was feeding him her thoughts deluged her mind about what the day might bring, since it's the first time her and Tucker will be in public together, with her son and with no clue about what it's going on between them. Olivia soon came back to reality; she quickly ran to the bathroom and got her prince clean within ten minutes. Then she got Noah back to his crib to play with his toys while she is getting ready. Noah since the day Tucker was in their apartment and brought him the blue teddy, holds it like it's his little buddy. He utters occasional whoops pretending to have a conversation with his new best friend.

Olivia rushed to her bedroom and started to get ready. She washed meticulously her face, applied minimal makeup just to enhance her already gorgeous features. The final touch to finish her look was the application of her favorite lip gloss. A pinkish brown color with settled gold shimmer was the perfect choice. Then it was time to choose an outfit. Tucker told her to wear comfortable clothes. She wondered where their destination would be. She threw on a pair of tight black jeans, a white satin top that shows just enough cleavage and had straightened her hair spending a little more time than usual. Lastly, she sprayed her new Dior perfume, sweet, feminine but light scented. When she looked herself in the mirror she laughed at herself. ''Am I trying to impress Tucker?''

Then she saw the time on her phone. It was 5 to 9. She quickly gathered her things, went to get Noah and his little bag with the necessary baby stuff and she just then remembered to throw a hat in his back as Tucker told her to do.

Tucker was waiting outside of his car, with his arms held behind his body and his hands clasped. When he saw them exiting the building, he ran toward them to greet them and help Olivia with the stuff she was struggling to hold, in her effort to balance Noah in one arm and their things on the other.

''Good morning Olivia, good morning little guy.'' He said nervously but nonetheless, smiling widely to them, as he extended his hands to take any extra weight she was carrying.

''Good morning Ed.'' She called him by his first name. She eventually got the guts to do so. ''My love say hi to mommy's friend.'' Another sonorous statement. Tucker is her friend.

Noah exclaimed in delight his own words making the two adults laugh hard as Tucker patted softly his head.

Tucker placed their things to the back of his car. Olivia on the other hand, put Noah at the back seat making sure he was safely buckled up.

Then she entered the car, making herself comfortable on the passenger seat.

''Are you ready?'' Tucker asked smiling at Olivia and then glanced at the back side making sure that Noah was ok.

''Yeah lets go.'' Olivia said looking at him with an undercurrent excitement.

''So you wanna know where we're going or you trust me and want me to surprise you?''

''I think I would like to be informed now about our much promising destination Tucker. But if that's a tricky question, I do trust you. The previous time, you've shown me another side of you well hidden, a side that I like, a lot. And I hope it's not a temporary thing.'' Olivia said sincerely.

''Olivia I am flattered. I do you know care about you and I intend to show you my not so black side more often.'' He said with a slight smirk.

''And because of your impatience Benson, I am telling you that our final destination is the central park at Upper East Side of Manhattan. There is a small lake so we could lie on the grass near the water and if I am correct there is a zoo as well so the little boy of yours can enjoy our little excursion.'' Tucker added.

''Fantastic. Tucker I am constantly surprised by you this past time. Now you have a good reputation to maintain.''

''Oh I am willing to do that Benson, off the job.''

''Of course, your job is interwoven with relentlessness. Not my favorite, but it's understandable at least.''

While Tucker was driving and to make things more relaxed between the trio, he turned on the radio. The song that was playing at the moment was his favorite one. Dance me to the end of love by Leonard Cohen. That's a sign he thought.

''I love this song, so much memories linked to it'' Olivia exclaimed.

''For your information Benson that's my all time favorite song. Let's sing along.''

''You have to be kidding me. You wanna embarrass me.''

''Olivia shut up please and enjoy the magic of music.'' He carefully removes one hand and caressed gently her hand glancing at her with a wide and full of meaning smile.

She was astonished by his gesture, but in a good way. The physical contact made her have butterflies in her stomach.

 _''_ _Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin  
Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in  
Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove  
Dance me to the end of love_ _.''_

Olivia found herself tearing up by the wholeness of the moment.

Ed, noticed that and he was getting worried. ''Olivia are you ok? You want to me to stop the car?''

''No, no Ed it's just the first time in a long time that I feel alive again. With Noah and with you…'' she said coyly.

''Olivia, if you let me be present in your life I am gonna make sure that joy and safety will surround you and Noah in daily basis. Please let me.''

''Ed, you are already a special person to me and my son and I would love to have you even more in my life.''

Tucker full of confidence now that he heard that from the woman he cares about the most, leaned and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Olivia blushed slightly and caressed his upper arm long enough to give him a warm shiver. They are definitely moving toward their new destination. Full of surprises, love, warmth, challenges. Let's just see what future holds for the three of them…

P.S Let me know if you like my constant updates on the story and what would you like to see next. I think am about to get on with season 17. Again, please forgive any mistakes on the use of English language but I am doing my best to write as accurate as possible. Christina x


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Olivia couldn't believe that after this long year she finally can call Noah her son. Noah Porter Benson as the judge announced to Olivia is officially her adopted child. And that means only one thing. Noah is gonna live a life full of unconditional love and Olivia on the other found a meaning to her own life. To raise this child with care by giving him all of her being and be able to see him thrive.

The same night, Olivia threw a party at her apartment inviting all of her friends to celebrate Noah's finalized adoption. Nick, Amanda, Sony, Fin and Rafael were there to congratulate her and wish her the best from now on, as a new mother.

Only one person was missing. Ed Tucker. Their relationship had just started so Olivia didn't want to complicate things just yet. But it was the first person she contacted to tell him the news.

''Olivia, how are you?'' Tucker answered his phone in seconds when he saw who the caller was.

''Ed, I can't believe it. Not in my wildest dreams I would imagine this. It's official.'' Her voice was trembling. I can call Noah my son. It's real Ed. I am beyond excited and deeply touched by all this.''

''Oh my God Olivia. It was about time. I've told you this was coming soon. Congratulations, I am so happy for both of you. You deserve happiness Liv, more than anyone.'' It was the first time he called her by her nickname, he was so caught up in the moment, he didn't notice.

''Thank you so much Ed. You were the first person I wanted to call and announce the news.''

''Olivia, I am flattered. You know after giving me a chance to get to know you in a more personal way I feel blessed. Thank you.''

''Ed, I am glad for our evolving relationship. More than you know. Also, I am calling you to let you know that tonight I am throwing a party for the squad to celebrate the adoption. Of course you are invited too.''

''Olivia, dear you know how much I would love to be there with you but I don't want to expose our relationship so soon. I think it's the best for you as well. And also, I am saving you for a while from the carping looks we will get and the teasing you are getting for be with the devil, aka me.'' He said chuckling.

''Oh, Ed. I appreciate that you are taking this slow. Please don't have any doubt that I would love to have you there too, but as you said it's just too soon to deal with the aftermath of our new personal status.'' She said sniggering.

''Maybe if the party ends on a reasonable hour I could come by to say hi to you and the little man. Or anytime you are free, I will wait. I promise. I might be a little bit heartbroken but I will make it.'' He said teasing her.

''Ed, I was wondering if you wanna spend the night in my place. Don't get excited. I want you as a charwoman of course. It's about time to prove to me you are somewhat useful.'' She said laughing so hard imagining his face expression on the other end of the line.

''Oh, ok Benson. Payback is a bitch I guess. I will bring a mop and my very sexy apron. Call me later. Give Noah a kiss from me.''

''I will. Talk to you later Lieutenant.''

It was about 11 when all her guests said their goodbyes and headed to their homes.

Olivia had Noah in her arms, singing him sweet lullabies, still ecstatic with the beginning of a wonderful chapter of her life.

She got her phone and dialed Ed's number.

''Hi Olivia'' Ed answered with a sleepy voice.

''Don't tell me you were sleeping mister.''

''Eh, I plead the fifth. Sorry, I was watching sports on TV and the next thing I remember it was dreaming about you.''

''Ed, get your ass over here now. You have so much cleaning to do. Plus Noah is so energetic right now and he may need a buddy to play with.'' She said in a playful tone. She loved driving him nuts.

Within 20 minutes Ed knocked her door. Olivia saw him through the peephole and smiled widely. He seemed a little nervous and he was carrying a small red bag and a beautiful bouquet of white roses.

''Ed, come in.''

He stepped into the apartment giving her the bouquet. ''Congratulations Liv.'' He was a little hesitant to attempt a physical contact with her but Olivia move closer, eliminating the distance between them. Ed took her move as an invitation, so he leaned closer, caressing her cheek with his index finger and in moments his lips were on hers, giving her a kiss full of passion and desire. Olivia kissed him back forcefully like he was her oxygen. When air became a necessity they broke their kiss and pulled slowly back. Their eyes locked to each other. Olivia blushed and Ed was trying to get his breath back.

''So I guess the interruption of my peaceful sleep was worth it at the end.'' He teased.

''You really are something, aren't you Tucker?''

''What can I say. Being with you Olivia is like I have constantly my head in the clouds.'' That was true. He is always in a good mood since they became a thing.

''Right back at you Tucker.''

''That means you gonna keep me around?''

''Ehm, let me think. I may already be stuck with you so I will keep you around for a while.''

''Oh, did you hear her Gods? Or am I delusional?'' He said while looking at the ceiling pretending to be a tragedian.

''And the Oscar goes to…'' before she could end her sentence he grabbed her and pulled her close to him, giving her another passionate kiss. His hands were a little more exploring now but not over the top. Olivia felt the impact of their kiss on him and her body was also responding to it, due to the cataclysm of emotions they experience at that very moment.

Before things got too far, Noah's cry cut off the tender tete–a-tete. Olivia rushed to get Noah out of his crib to comfort him. ''Shhh sweet baby of mine, everything is gonna be fine. Mommy is here.'' Ed was standing outside of the baby's room watching this precious moment between a mother and her child, unfolding beautifully in front of him.

''Come inside Ed.''

Ed made little steps toward them.

''Noah say hi to Ed.''

Noah still recovering from his previous weep lifted his little head up and giggled at him. He then extended his little hands to Ed. Ed confused and surprised at the same time looked at Olivia seeking a sign of what to do. She nodded in agreement. Ed took Noah in his hands and patted him softly on his back. Within 5 minutes Noah was out as a light. Olivia put him back in his crib, admiring her little angel for a few moments before taking Ed's hand and leading him back to the living room.

''Olivia I totally forgot I brought a little something for you in this bag. Open it.''

''Ed you shouldn't bring me anything. Your presence here is more than enough.''

''I just wanted to give you something special to remember this day forever.''

''Ok then. Thank you.'' Olivia opened slowly the small royal blue jewelry box and saw a stunning gold heart necklace.

''Ed it's beautiful.'' she started tearing up.

''Olivia the necklace has an opening.''

''Oh.'' Olivia unbuckled the small clasp and her eyes went wide open. On the one side of the heart the word _mommy_ was graven and on the other side there was a tiny photo of Olivia and Noah.

Olivia then stood up and enfolded Ed into a tight embrace.

''Ed, please stay tonight. I need to hold you in my arms all night long to show you how much you mean to me.''

''Liv, I am not going anywhere. I am here as long as you want me to.''

''It could be last a while then mister. Maybe a little too long to be exact.''


End file.
